


Superheroes

by Lunathedog3678



Category: Danti - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, College, Crime Fighting, Falling In Love, M/M, Roommates, Superhero!Jack, Superhero!Mark, villain!Anti, villain!Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathedog3678/pseuds/Lunathedog3678
Summary: Mark and Jack are college roommates, they end up falling in love, but they have too keep one secret. That they're superheroes. But what would happen if two new villains came to town?





	1. chapter one

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE** \- Jack hit his alarm clock on bedside table and slowly sat up with a groan, but soon stopped as he hissed with pain. 'goddammit. i guess that I'm still hurt from that fight...' Jack thought to himself. I should probably mention that Jack here, is a superhero, and a few days ago, got into a really bad fight, so he's still a little hurt from that ( _my friend_ :  **GET BACK TO THE STORY.**   _me_ : alright, alright, geez!) anyway back to the story. Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked up at the bed across the room, only to see a tuft of black sticking out from underneath the blanket. 

Jack knew who it was under the blanket, his best friend (and crush) Mark. Mark was usually up before Jack, so this is a little odd. 'he must've forgot to set his alarm. better wake him up before we're late to class.' Jack thought as he grabbed a pillow from his bed, and he may or may not have thrown it at Mark it wake him up, ~~he did~~. It startled Mark out of his sleep, and he quickly sat up, "w-what was that?!" Mark yelled, still startled. 

Jack laughed loudly as he tried to speak. "y-you just got scared from a pillow!!" Jack laughed.

Mark frowned, "meanie.." he muttered, crossing his arms, as Jack calmed down.

"anyway, we need to get ready for class, we don't want to be late!" Jack exclaimed.

Mark's eyes widened.

" _shit!_ "

*time skip*

Mark and Jack ran into the school _moments_ before the bell rang, signaling that the doors were going to be locked. "that...that was so lucky..." Mark panted.

"yeah it was..." Jack panted as well. "ugh, i don't want to be here.." Jack groaned as he went to unlock his locker.

Mark chuckled, "i don't want to be here ether, but guess what! I'm here!" Jack chuckled as well.

*another time skip because school is boring af* 

 it was around when Mark and Jack were walking home. that's when it happened.

Mark and Jack were just walking home, just talking about random shit, when there was an explosion to one of the buildings ahead of them.

" ** __** _fuck_ " they both said in unison. 

 


	2. A/N

Hey guys! Uh sorry to say but I think I’m gonna discontinue this story.... it was really late when I wrote this and I was half asleep and because of that I think this isn’t as good as I wanted it to be, and I have no idea what to do for the next chapter because of how much I don’t like the first chapter. I might rewrite the first chapter if I get an idea and have the courage to try, but right now, I’m not sure. I’m really sorry about having you guys wait for me to update and yet getting an author note instead, I know how much I hate that when it happens to me, but I honestly have no idea what to write next for this story! Sorry again and I hope you understand


End file.
